Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Alesia Glidewell - Chell * Bob Joles - Gimli * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * Crispin Freeman - Legolas * Charlie Schlatter - Robin * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady * Corey Burton - Saruman * Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * Ellen Mclain - GLaDOS * Frank Welker - Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Peter Venkman, Stay Puft * Grey DeLisle - Harley Quinn, Daphne Blake * J.B. Blanc - Bane * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Joel McHale - X-PO * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman * Liam O'Brien - Gollum * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Michelle Gomez - The Mistress * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, Dalek Emperor, Cyber-Controller * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * Scott Porter - Aquaman * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Travis Willingham - Superman * Troy Baker - Batman, The Joker, Two-Face, Slimer * Wally Wingert - The Riddler * Will Arnett - Batman (LEGO Movie) * Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo Baggins Trivia * Most of the voice actors will be returning for the LEGO Dimensions as their characters from the various franchises featured in the game, but there are some exceptions: ** Frank Welker is responsible for voicing Peter Venkman, instead of his original actor Bill Murray. ** Both Troy Baker and Will Arnett play two very different Batmans in this game: one for DC Comics and the other for The LEGO Movie. ** Troy Baker also will voice Slimer instead of Ivan Reitman/Mark Bryan Wilson and Robin Shelby who did his voice in the two Ghostbusters films. ** X-PO is an original character for the game, and so is Lord Vortech. *** The other 12 incarnations (First Doctor to Eleventh Doctor) of The Doctor will have archive audio taken from BBC's archive, instead of new dialogue. The first three Doctor actors have passed away before the show was announced to be in the game, and many actors would/may not sound as good as they were in their time on the show. And some others (like Ninth Doctor actor Christopher Eccleston) might not be interested in reprising their character. * Many of the voice actors have worked together in other projects before the game: ** Chris Pratt, Will Arnett, and Elizabeth Banks on The LEGO Movie ** Frank Welker, Matthew Lillard, Grey DeLisle, and Mindy Cohn on the Scooby-Doo Franchise since 2009 ** Peter Capaldi, Jenna Coleman, Michelle Gomez, and Nicholas Briggs on Doctor Who ** Dan Castellaneta and Nancy Cartwright on The Simpsons ** Alesia Glidewell, Ellen Mclain, and Stephen Merchant on the Portal video games ** Bob Joles, Crispin Freeman, Tom Kane, Liam O'Brien, Corey Burton, and Yuri Lowenthal on the LEGO Lord of the Rings video games. ** Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, J.B. Blanc, Bumper Robinson, Grey DeLisle, Wally Wingert, Charlie Schlatter, and Scott Porter on the LEGO DC Comics video games and DC Comics cartoons. Category:Voice Actors Category:Index Category:Lists